world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
Introduction History = Creation of The Order: In the not so distant past a group of Traylorian noblemen attempted to use their knowledge of magic to divine the future. After many failed attempts they succeeded but what they saw was nothing they could have wished for. Their country was scarred and blooded by war. In a desperate attempt to warn the rulers of the realms these noblemen ventured to each capital to seek an audience. They were turned away many times, seen as nothing more than raving doomsayers. After constant attempts they finally received the audience they yearned for in Sybra. After listening to their tail the king explained that there was little he could personally do about something that wouldn't happen for years to come. He did however offer the noblemen an idea and a task to fulfill. Giving them information of a dangerous isle far to the east of his domain that wasn't recorded on any map, where they could work in secret. He implored the men to create a force that could combat this coming destruction. The men set out on a journey to this isle the king spoke of. Traveling the treacherous sea for what felt like decades the men reached what they could only believe to be their destination. Venturing through thick fog and waters so angry they’d churn even the most stalwart man’s stomach they reached a shore riddled by jagged cliffs. Seeing no other way onto the island the some of the noblemen climbed the cliff face. Upon reaching the top and the fog began to clear they were greeted with a miraculous sight; A glorious, beautiful view of an atoll. |-|Operatives = The Order grew in size different branches were formed to better organize what needed to be done. These classes are – *'Guardian' – A Guardian is charged with the caring and training of Apostates as they go through the Ishtar Process. These individuals are usually highly skilled in their personal fields, each possessing great power in their own right. As many of the future Astartes brought to the island were rather young, some even being infants, it was quickly realized that the order would need to staff personal who would take care of them. While how they did so wasn't much of a concern to them they needed to make sure the children would live to go through the Ishtar process. Over the years the people with this role melded into it, forming many symbolic bonds with the children they looked after. To save man power the order had every Guardian train the Apostates they were charged with to a certain extent before passing them off to more specialized trainers. *'Emissary' – An Emissary is one of the higher rankings within The Order. These individuals work as Diplomats, Detachment Leaders, or Commanders of the Astartes Battle Companies. While almost anyone can become an emissary one must first attend and pass ETA (Emissary Training Academy). Simply attending the academy in generally requires a letter of recommendation from a well-known individual. Within the academy students learn many trades that have become important tools for Emissaries. As they are the most diverse regiment within The Order their training is rigorous, usually taking many years to finish. *'Astartes' – The Main fighting force of the order. Astartes are specially altered soldiers created by The Order for combat purposes. Each Astartes undergo years of training before ever being sent on a deployment. *'Lore Keeper' – The Lore Keeper is the overseer of all information in The Order as well as serves as the Judge when codes are broken. As such there is only one Lore Keeper at a time and he/she is usually groomed for the role at a young age, only succeeding into the role when their predecessor dies. *'The Inquisition' – Soldiers charged with upholding the rules and regulations of the Order. Where the Lore Keeper is the judge they are the enforcers. Notoriously known for they ruthless hunting of runaways Astartes know them more as Hunters then actual Inquisitors. |-|The Inquisition= History During the first stages of testing for the Astartes Project many things went wrong. One was a Apostate Rebellion, where an estimated 200 Apostates, seeing they were being unjustly experimented one, rose up against the Order. During this time almost a full 90% of The Order consisted of Magicians solely specialized in Alchemy and Enchanting, thus being no match for their creations. The Order, in a matter of days were threatened to be wiped out. Many of the men and women banded together against the rebels and fought using arts forbidden at the time to turn the tide of battle. It took a full year to quell the rebellion but with it The Order lost more then half it's manpower. Not willing to give up they quickly hired new staff and to prevent such an event from happening again created the Inquisition. The Goals When the Inquisition was created it was told that the goal of this division was to police the Astartes but they also had a more hidden objective. After the rebellion more than 150 apostates were unaccounted for, believed to have fled the island in the panic of the final battle. The Inquisition's task is primarily to hunt them down, along with any other rouge Astartes. Blood Arts: As the Inquisition was formed primarily for the hunting of rouge Astartes it was quickly realized that even with exceptional training an inquisitor would be hard pressed to defeat even one mature Astartes. As such the Inquisition began many different practices to assist them in their goals. One of these practices was summoning daemons to assist them. While this art in itself is highly dangerous it proved to be the card they needed to defeat Astartes. Contracting with a Daemon Before one can actually form a contract with a daemon an Inquisitor must first sharpen his/her mind or body against it. While summoning a daemon can be easy if one isn't capable of overpowering it they would become possessed and turn into an abomination. To form a contract one must pass the daemon's trail, most commonly something mental which test the person's will and resolve. The test is fundamentally different for each other depending on which of the 3 primordial daemon (Astaroth, Leviathan and Beelzebub) presents it. One doesn't know which daemon will appear until the trial begins. When one passes the trial the daemon grants them one of their children to serve them. With the contract complete the daemon will serve their contractee until their death where they will take their soul and give it to their respective parent. Summoning Forth The Daemon The daemon can be invoked through several methods by giving them blood. This includes but not limited to conjuring, possession, and weaponizing. A few of the methods commonly used among the 12 are listed below. #'Conjuration' - This method summons the daemon in a physical form as a familiar. With this method the demon can assist their master in a multitude of ways even outside of battle, making it the most popular method amongst the twelve. Although since the daemon is held in their physical form through the master's life force it decreases the master's lifespan, though this varies depending on how large the physical form is. #'Possession' - This method invokes the daemon through allowing it to inhabit it's master's body, empowering the master but decreasing his/her lifespan substantially. Holding this form for just 1 hour is believed to reduce the user's lifespan by an entire year. As such this method is the least popular among the twelve with only 1 person to ever use it. #'Weaponization' - This method invokes the demon through the master's weapon and is primarily only useful in battle. This allows the person to supplement their life force to sling destructive waves of energy at their enemies as well as many other feats. This method uses the least amount of life force of these 3 by average, as such being the safest method to use. |-|Tools Of War = Along with the Astartes the Order, with the assistance of the Watari, created a large amount of new weaponry and Equipment to use. Standard Issue Gear: Standard Issue Gear, also known as SIG are (as the name suggest) items that are issued to each new Astartes upon being formally inducted into the ranks. The Term SIG is commonly used in reference to the entire set of gear rather than a single piece which is referred to by their own specialized names. Melee Gear: Proto Chainsword – *A prototype weapon constructed using low cost energy crystals. This weapon is constructed with painful agonizing death as its goal. The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered razor sharp teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. This weapon is designed to bite, tear and eviscerate where more normal blades could cut and slice. This tool of war itself promises pain before death. Being lightweight it can be used in one hand and is usually handled in tangent with the Boltor light crossbow. Blaster Lance – *Used mainly as a weapon for mounted cavalry, this weapon is constructed of a hollow, lightweight metal shaft tipped with a spear point. Within the spearhead is a highly violate explosive powder that ignites upon impact with an object. The shaft itself is constructed in such a way to direct the blast and fragmentation effect away from the user. Once detonated the user is left with only the shaft which is discarded afterwards. Photo Power Axe - *A rare one-handed weapon given to high ranked Astartes. This weapon utilizes a series of enchantments to produce a disruptive energy field around the blade. This field allows for the weapon to cut through most forms of matter with much more ease then your typical axe as well as disrupt various energy flows. Because of this these weapons are crafted individually by an extremely small number of The Order’s staff and can take as long as a full year to create one. Astartes Power Hammer - *A large two-handed hammer that utilizes a system of power similar to the Power Axe. When this weapon collides with an object it emits a blast of kinetic energy from its head. This can result in large amounts of destruction but the force of the blast could easily break a normal man’s arm. Ranged Gear: Boltor Crossbow - *Standard issue ranged equipment for Astartes. This larger than normal crossbow boasts surprising stopping power for its build. Although this weapon requires considerable strength to load and possesses enough recoil to knock an average male off his feet. All these traits coupled with the special explosive tipped bolts it was designed to fire makes it the perfect ranged weapon of choice for the physically superior Astartes. *General Stats: **Max Range - 450 yards **Rate of Fire- 4 bolts per minute *Ammo Types: **Standard Bolts: ***Standard-issue antipersonnel ammunition for the Boltor. These bolts are slightly heavier and more dense then their more common counterparts. Coupled with the Boltor crossbow these bolts can easily tear through heavy armor and bloody a foe. **Inferno Bolts: ***Inferno Bolts are designed to immolate their targets by igniting a special powdered found in the thin metal cast of the bolt head. Once the bolt strikes a target the metal cast breaks and the resulting friction lights the powder which creates an increasingly potent flame. **Scorpius Bolts: ***Scorpius Bolts are designed to carry an extremely volatile poison into the target. To make this possible the bolt’s tip is fashioned with several holes in it to allow the poison the seep through once it penetrates the target. Because of how deadly this poison is these bolts must be handled with extreme care. **Kraken Bolts: ***Kraken Bolts are special heavy bolts designed to take down either large targets or multiple targets at once. The tip of these bolts contain an extremely explosive powder, much like the Inferno bolts but once striking this power ignites almost instantly. This combined with its penetrative power yields bloody results. Boltor Light Crossbow – *The sister weapon of the Boltor Crossbow referred to as the “Littlebow”. This variation is constructed to be wielded in one hand and fire quickly. To meet these demands the crossbow works on revolving cylinder design. This cylinder contains 5 chambers for which to house lightweight bolts. After releasing one the cylinder automatically rotates to the next. Once all chambers are empty the cylinder can be reloaded by releasing a small lever on the side of the crossbow which pops the cylinder upward. Once reloaded the user simply has to push the cylinder back into position. This weapon is usually used in tangent with the Proto Chainsword in close-range combat. *General Stats: **Max Range - >200 yards **Rate of Fire- 10 bolts per minute *Ammo Types - **Standard Bolts: ***Standard-issue antipersonnel ammunition for the “Littlebow”. These bolts are generally your standard crossbow bolts, although The Order’s variety is of a lighter make. ***Venom Bolts: Venom Bolts are designed to carry an extremely volatile poison into the target. To make this possible the bolt’s tip is fashioned with several holes in it to allow the poison the seep through once it penetrates the target. Because of how deadly this poison is these bolts must be handled with extreme care. Hekter Light Crossbow D. – *A design inspired by the Boltor Design. Featuring a different loading system than its predecessor as well as a heavier frame this weapon achieves the goal of being a one handed tool without sacrificing stopping power. Working on what is called a cartridge loading system the bolts are pre-loaded into 5-shot containers that are attached to a loading dock on the crossbow when ready to fire. These containers can hold the bolts used for the Standard Boltor Crossbow instead of the lighter ones and can be fired without breaking the weapon due to its heavier frame. Although because of this the weapon sacrifices a lot of mobility, making it almost impractical in combat. To fix this problem a shield was affixed on the side of weapon to give it a second function as a shield. Even with these changes this weapon is a mildly rare sight due to its only recent creation and hefty requirements for use. It sees much of its use with the Immortal Strain of Astartes thanks to their above average strength. *General Stats: **Max Range - >200 yards **Rate of Fire- 15 bolts per minute *Ammo Types - **Standard Bolts (S): ***Standard-issue antipersonnel ammunition for the Boltor. These bolts are slightly heavier and more dense then their more common counterparts. Coupled with the Boltor crossbow these bolts can easily tear through heavy armor and bloody a foe. **Inferno Bolts (I): ***Inferno Bolts are designed to immolate their targets by igniting a special powdered found in the thin metal cast of the bolt head. Once the bolt strikes a target the metal cast breaks and the resulting friction lights the powder which creates an increasingly potent flame. **Scorpius Bolts (P): ***Scorpius Bolts are designed to carry an extremely volatile poison into the target. To make this possible the bolt’s tip is fashioned with several holes in it to allow the poison the seep through once it penetrates the target. Because of how deadly this poison is these bolts must be handled with extreme care. **Kraken Bolts (K): ***Kraken Bolts are special heavy bolts designed to take down either large targets or multiple targets at once. The tip of these bolts contain an extremely explosive powder, much like the Inferno bolts but once striking this power ignites almost instantly. This combined with its penetrative power yields bloody results. *Firing Sequences – **Standard: (SSSSSI) 5 Standard Bolts followed finished off by 1 Inferno Bolt. **Devastator: (SSSIIK) 3 Standard Bolts followed by 2 Inferno Bolts finished off by 1 Kraken Bolt. **Pepper: (IKIKIK) 1 Inferno Bolt followed by 1 Kraken Bolt for 3 rotations. The heaviest Sequence and rarely carried unless into a large battle. **Mercy: (SSSPSP) 3 Standard Bolts followed by a Scorpius Bolt followed by one more Standard and finished off with a final Scorpius. Prototype Heavy Crossbow - Armor/Clothing: ORU - Also known as an Order Regulation Uniform this set of clothing is anything but special. Outside of being tailored to compliment the wearer's unique talents they offer nothing different than your normal everyday clothing. |-|Naval Forces = Titan Ships - Titan Ships are the largest ships out of all of the Order’s naval forces. Only 2 of these ships exist. *'The Catalina': **Length: 407 ft **Beam: 60 ft **Complement: 400 - 500 **Armament: ***30 32-pounder long guns ***12 42-pounder Carronades ***4 Chase guns ***1 Kaiser-Class Magic Cannon *'The Susano': **Length: 420 ft **Beam: 65 ft **Complement: 400 - 500 **Armament: ***30 32-pounder long guns ***24 12-pounder howitzers ***4 Chase guns ***2 Kaiser-Class Magic Cannons Corvette Ships - Corvette ships are the Order’s standard naval warfare vessels. They currently have 36 corvette ships deployed over the 3 different corvette classes. *'Dragoon Class': **Length: 199 ft **Beam: 41 ft **Complement: 75 - 100 *Armament: **16 Whelp-Class Magic Cannons **4 32-pounder Long Guns **4 Sentry-Class Magic Howitzer *'Manticore Class': **Length: 199 ft **Beam: 39 ft **Complement: 50 **Armament: ***8 Whelp-Class Magic Cannons ***4 32-pounder Long Guns ***2 Sentry-Class Magic Howitzers ***2 Scorpio Breaching Guns *'Roc Class': **Length: 210 ft **Beam: 45 ft **Complement: 150 **Armament: ***44 Whelp-Class Magic Cannons ***10 32-pounder Long Guns Category:Organizations Category:Syphon